character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta (Canon, Dragon Ball Super Manga)/Paleomario66
|-|Vegeta= |-|Vegeta (DBS)= |-|SSJ1 Vegeta= |-|Ascended SSJ Vegeta= |-|Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta= |-|Super Saiyan God Vegeta= |-|SSJB Vegeta= 'Summary' Vegeta (ベジータ), or Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks. Alongside Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the Dragon Ball series, receiving a significant amount of character development since introduction. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, he later abandons his role in the planet trade run by Frieza, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: High 3-A. Unknown | 2-C. 2-B | 2-C. 2-B | 2-C. 2-B. 2-B | 2-C. 2-B. 2-B Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 52 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 4 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Elite Saiyan Warrior/Z-Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled martial artist, Afterimage creation, Flight, Chi Manipulation for defensive and offensive purposes, Incredible willpower (Was able to resist being turned into a Majin by Babidi), Ki sensing, Telekinesis, Capable of transformation to increase his power even further (Either to an Oozaru for increased hearing and a smaller boost in strength and speed or can use his Super Saiyan transformations up to 2 for a boost in all of his stats), A physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from near fatal injuries, The ability to self-destruct, Lightning Manipulation, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God” as a Super Saiyan Blue. Attack Potency: High Universe level (Should not be too much stronger than his Buu Saga self, who was far superior to Cell Saga Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta could also put up a fight against Kid Buu, though he was greatly outmatched). Unknown with Quake of Fury (Overwhelmed a suppressed Beerus). | Multi-Universe level (Superior to Goku's Super Saiyan God self in Battle of Gods. Despite the fact that there isn't much supporting this in the Dragon Ball Super manga, this was stated in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, which was mentioned in an author's note by Akira Toriyama in Chapter 3, and in the Resurrection of F manga, Goku and Vegeta have the "Saiyan Beyond God" state). Multiverse level as Super Saiyan Blue (Far superior to his base and Super Saiyan forms. Curbstomped a weakened Golden Frieza and should be comparable to SSB Goku Through sheer multipliers of his first two Super Saiyan transformations, as well as the increase of SSB compared to even Goku's SS3, SSB Vegeta would be more than 1,000x stronger than BoG Goku with SSG absorbed into base, putting Vegeta at this tier) | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue (Trained for 3 years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku) | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue (Stronger than before). Multiverse level with anger boost (Blasted two clones of Fusion Zamasu into pieces) | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Multiverse level as Completed Super Saiyan Blue (Should be comparable to Completed Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Stated by Beerus to be powerful enough to be a God of Destruction candidate in another universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (No slower than his Buu Saga self). Massively FTL+ with Quake of Fury (Kept up with a heavily suppressed Beerus) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than SSG Goku in BoG). Massively FTL+ (comparable to SSB Goku) | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue (As a Super Saiyan God, he could easily dodge attacks from Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black). Massively FTL+ with anger boost | Massively FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Massively FTL+ as Completed Super Saiyan Blue Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal. Unknown with Quake of Fury | Multi-Universal (Superior to Goku's Super Saiyan God self in Battle of Gods. Despite the fact that there isn't much supporting this in the Dragon Ball Super manga, this was stated in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, which was mentioned in an author's note by Akira Toriyama in Chapter 3, and in the Resurrection of F manga, Goku and Vegeta have the "Saiyan Multi-God" state). Multiversal (Far superior to his base and Super Saiyan forms) | Multi-Universal. Multiversal as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue (Trained for 3 years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku) | Multi-Universal. Multiversal as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue (Far stronger than before. Due to how strong Vegeta has gotten over the past few arcs, he should at least be at the highest end of 2-C, if not 2-B by the time he uses SSG against Black. Multiversal with anger boost | Multi-Universal. Multiversal as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Multiversal as Completed Super Saiyan Blue Durability: High Universe level. Unknown with Quake of Fury | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level ''' as Super Saiyan Blue (far superior to his base and Super Saiyan forms) | '''Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level ''' as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue | '''Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue (Stronger than before). Multiverse level with anger boost | Multi-Universe level. Multiverse level as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Multiverse level as Completed Super Saiyan Blue Stamina: Inhumanly high. Can train or fight for prolonged periods of time without rest. Also noted for having a higher endurance to physical punishment than other Z fighters. Range: Standard Melee Range, Multi-Universal with Ki Blasts and Attacks as Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue Standard Equipment: Scouter which reads power levels as Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Discards it later in the series once he can sense power levels. He wears Saiyan battle armor. Intelligence: Highly experienced warrior. Master of combat tactics and can be a sneaky warrior. Weaknesses: Vegeta cannot survive in the vacuum of space, he possesses dangerous overconfidence, he is quite prone to letting his pride override his common sense, and anger can make him a sloppy fighter, rather than an effective fighter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bang Beam: A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. * Big Bang Attack: Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. * Blaster Meteor: Vegeta unleashes multiple yellow Energy Waves, causing a cloud of explosions. He used a similar attack against Frieza. * Destructo Disk: A razor-sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. * Double Galick Cannon: Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. * Final Burst Cannon: Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. * Final Crash: A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. * Final Explosion: Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone-like corpse. * Final Flash: Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell; though Cell moved to the side just before being hit, it still blew off part of his upper body, though the Android regenerated. It was stated that if Cell took the blast's full force, he would have been killed. * Final Galick Cannon: Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. * Galick Gun: Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * Hellzone Grenade: Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan absorbed, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. * Telekinesis: Vegeta pointed his finger and destroyed a saibaman internally. * Afterimage: The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. * Super Saiyan forms (SS, ASS, SS2, SSG, and SSB) and Majin form: Transformations which increases Vegeta's overall stats. Key: God of Destruction Beerus Saga | Resurrection F | Universe 6 Saga | "Future" Trunks Saga | Universe Survival Saga Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2